Guide Cinq Etoiles
Le Guide Cinq Etoiles (the Five-star guide), or just Guide Cinq Etoiles, is a culinary book/guide of all the finest restaurants in Brunant. The Guide The guide was originally created by Lovian chefs Georges Stromboldt and Jean-Jacques Telemann. In Brunant, the guide was started in 2008 and is led by celebrity chef Max Hassel and culinary expert and former food critic Angela Steenway. The chefs (or an assistant) go to all the restaurants throughout Brunant and they sample the food, the drinks and they partake in the ambience of the place. They review all restaurants, giving them a rating from 1-5, which is later published in the guide. The Guide also gives out blue dot and red dot awards, for the restaurant of the best value and the best restaurant overall. Reviews 1 Star *Shawarma Shop- The food here is decent for a light meal or something on the go. The service is not the best and takes somewhat longer than most fastfood places should. *Le Pain d'Alain- This place is great for a quick bite or breakfast on the run. 2 Stars *Restaurant Bohemia- great locale and ambience, but it it recommended to go more for the wine than the food. *Boguestown Inn- This place has a charming atmosphere but takes and adventurous person to get to. The food is good but not out of this world and desserts are also very nice. It is commendable for its soups, which may be unrivaled for their taste and price. *La Plata Grill- the food is good but not great and the service was not top notch. But, as one of few places in Brunant where one can get a large portion of meat at reasonable prices, it was great in that. Service was prompt and courteous. *De Rode Boot- A great Italian eatery which really is the "prima Italiaans restaurant". For the prices, the food was excellent, but the wine was not that good. The tiramisu is great, as are most of the desserts. *Platshoes- The menu selection is rather small, but Platshoes' food is hearty, delicious and excellenty priced. While some of the items like the wild boar are much different from Brunanter food, they are very savory and quite juicy. For anyone looking for something new to try, thus is a must-have. *The Turbine House- A veritable hidden gem, The Turbine House offers a simple course and a sampling of traditional Brunanter food. The dishes were good though the seafood platters are simply quite nice. *Huancayo- Definately among the best South American restaurants in Brunant, Huancayo has a nice variety of traditional and more modern dishes. Overall a nice place for a dinner, though it being new reservations are booked for some time. 3 Stars Excellent dining *Suzette's- Great food, great service and reasonable prices. Suzette's is good for a casual family lunch and a more upscale lunch. *Gasthaus restaurant- Good food and good variety. The gasthaus does an excellent combination of Austrian and Brunanter flavors. Their beers are also very good and are worth a try. *Mean Beef- An excellent dining experience and one of the best Asian restaurants around. The prices were exorbitant but the ingredients were top-notch and the flavor was incomparable. *Synesthesia- The food is ridiculously expensive (the course is 100€), but once you overcome the price, the colors and flavors will overwhelm your senses. Everything is strange-looking, brightly colored and feels like an explosion in your mouth. 4 Stars A world of its own *Old Port Bistro- The food was exquisite and meticulously prepared. *Zigzag- The food at Zigzag is a must-try in one's lifetime. The chicken marsole was excellent, the porterhouse lacked some flavour, but the desserts were amazing. The poached Pears and Pineapples were beyond comparison. *Alchimie- Alchimie's food is simply wonderful. Their dishes break away from the traditional and bring different flavors to Brunanter cuisine. Their lunch menu was simple exquisite, especially the chicken, though the organge mousse lack in tangyness. 5 Stars Culinary perfection Category:Cuisine Category:Books Category:Cultural awards